Trainer of love
by Screeching Twilight
Summary: Bella Swan is an average woman she’s nineteen and 150 pounds. When she decides, for the sake of her Boyfriend to lose weight she hires a trainer… Edward Cullen. A story of laughs, sadness, fluff, romance, hurtcomfort and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Trainer of Love:

I do not own anything Prologue Isabella 

I am Isabella Swan.

I am fat.

I am in love with a skinny man.

Who thinks I am fat.

Ugh. Why did I have to be in love with the rich, in shape Mike Newton? I didn't conceder myself **that **fat but apparently I am. Apparently I am very fat.

I am only 150 pounds damn it.

But if he thinks I am fat I will try to lose it for him.

Because I want him to think of me as the small one.

I will be a skinny girl.

I will show him how much I love him.

I will lose the weight.

Prologue Edward 

I am in shape.

I am fit.

I have a great sex life.

So I don't need love.

I make people good, like me.

That was until I met her.

**End prologue- will not update intill 16****th**** chapter of the boss is posted-updated- sorry, but if you review that might change. **

**Hint, hint- like read this and review, make me happy and I ll make you happy by updating faster. **

**Sorry that was way too short but please read this: **

_**Do to the fact I can not bear to see any of my stories left alone or deleted, or what not I have decided this: **_

_**I will update the Boss every two chapters and then one of Seeing You. Then three chapters of the boss, and then four of seeing you. And then repeat you know- two ch. Boss, one seeing you…and so on. **_

_**When I get to the sixteenth chapter of The Boss I will post my NEW story: **_

_Trainer of love: _

_Bella Swan is an average woman- she's nineteen and 150 pounds. When she decides, for the sake of her Boyfriend to lose weight she hires a trainer… Edward Cullen. A story of laughs, sadness, fluff, romance, hurt/comfort and so much more. _

_**I posted the prologue- check it out, please. **_

_**So, tell me- is that a good idea- and please be honest but don't take my idea. I mean I have so many ideas but honestly, okay. And I know that I reviewed to story that had the same idea as mine, I have decided to still do it, because it will be a lot different so…it's called Losing Faith and that will be put out when I finish Seeing You. **_

_Losing Faith: Isabella is carrying a child when she moves to Forks there she meet Edward Cullen. Everything the same- still bloodlust, but now there is a child in the way. Rated T. May change to M later on. _

_**Okay and if anyone likes the anime/Manga: Here is another story for Sailor Moon- doesn't make fun of me- I like it, so back off. And all those who like Dragon ball z I don't criticize you. Do I? So don't me. **_

_I'll be loyal to my heart: Serena is a patriot and Darien is a loyalist. The colonies are leaving England and they are stuck in between. Rated T may change _

_Okay that story is a maybe? I might do it with Edward and Bella. _

_And please do not take any of my ideas, but I know no one here would do that. + shoots glare at you+ right? _

_Any way, toddles, and read my other stories. And please review even if it is a flame but be nice though don't make me cry. _

"_Ashley" or "Screeching Twilight"_


	2. Birthdays and Mondays

**Hiya everyone- Ashley here and here is the second chapter of **_**The Trainer of Love **_

**I have been busy, as you know with- the Boss- I guess people really don't like it because nobody has reviewed really for the last author note, but then again who like thoughs? **

**Um, tonight I am posting the second chapter of **_**Losing Faith, **_**well technically the real first chapter...um also very important! **

**I will not be updating the boss until December 22nd- I am sick, and in constant pain, and I usually only on the computer for about ten minutes, sorry...um yeah if you care why I am sick I will tell you but other than that I am not going to be posting it everywhere... it's not fun. **

**Um, disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series- Stephenie Meyer does! Ha, ha! **

**Chapter One: **

Chapter One: Birthdays and Mondays

I sat in my chair, not doing anything, just thinking and sitting, just waiting. He was thirty minutes late. Some birthday date.

Yes, today was my twentieth birthday. I was twenty but I felt as if I was thirty. Wasn't I supposed to feel great? But instead I felt like I was just some, dumb old maid.

And I hated it. Where was that jerk anyway? I mean where was my beloved anyway?

I think I love him, but I am not sure how you feel when you are in love, I am not sure, but right now he was one of the best things in my life, and I really wanted it to stay that way.

I felt sometimes, as if I was just there, almost as if I was a toy. Sometimes I was positive he was cheating and other times, I felt as if I had the most loyal man in history by my side.

But, I was here, in the most expansive restaurant in the city, waiting for Mike Newton.

I wondered sometimes how we ended up together, I wanted nothing to do with him in high school but then in my senior year I finally said yes.

"Hey, babe," a voice behind me called, and I scowled.

I turned around and hid my scowl, and put on a fake smile, why was he so late, and why did he call me babe?

"Hello, Mike- where were you- I was worried," I said standing up, so that his muscular arms could embrace me.

"I was planning something a surprise for you," he said grinning.

"Mike," I grimaced, sitting down again, as he sat across and picked up the menu. " You know I hate surprises, what is it?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He chuckled and proceeded to apply his attention to the menu.

Mike was in shape and beautiful, blond hair, tan skin, muscular body- I have never seen any one so perfect.

I was not fat, but not skinny either, I had pale skin and brown hair, and I was short and annoying. I was lucky he even wanted me. I do not know why he wanted me, but I am lucky, he was a Greek god.

It seemed that usually men were always with the supper hot, in shape, _skinny _women who had long, tan, shapely legs, and breasts so big they looked fake- most likely they are- and like they were about to pop. Is that disgusting? I think so.

But what did It matter what I thought?

I hated myself, and every time I tried to diet I gained more, or something...give up. But men should like you the way you are, right?

"No!" Mike yelled.

What? Did I say that aloud? "What, Mike?"

He smiled, and I looked up at the vain that was bursting through his skin- not so handsome- relaxing back into his head, it had been popping out. His clear, sky blue eyes looked at me, and warmed up slightly. "Sorry, babe. I was disappointed they didn't have what I wanted."

I stared at him as if I was an idiot, and truth be told I am. "Oh, okay."

The rest of dinner was normal, and slightly annoying and tense. I at one point had to excuse myself to the bathroom and almost burst out crying. "I hate Mondays!" I sobbed.

I had gotten my period on Monday, on my birthday. I really hated life.

I dug through my black purse and found out that I had no tampons.

"No, urgh...this could not be happening." I put my money into the tampon dispenser and almost cried when I looked at the size- super long plus.

"I hate life!" I screamed, and had a breakdown in the bathroom. I stayed in there for about three minutes until a little girl, no woman entered.

She was short most likely 4'9'' and 95 pounds, with short, jet-black hair that was spiked in all different directions. She had pale, almost white skin it was so pale. Her eyes were blue and soft, just looking deep and thoughtful.

She wore pink short shorts, and a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned for all of about six buttons. She had black- thigh length boots on. You could see her abs, leg muscles, and arm muscles.

She looked over, at me, most likely startled, from the shock on my face and bent down to look at me. "Are you okay?" Her voice was sweet and child like.

I stared at her blankly for a minute and then she added, " What happened?"

I smiled, and wiped my face and the looked back at her. " I got my period but I only have a super plus tampon.

"Oh, that is a problem- but hey, I think I have a normal one- want it?"

"Yes, Please!" I almost I attacked her I was so pleased.

After the whole ordeal was done, and I had thanked her, I asked a really embarrassing question. " Um, Alice how do you stay in shape?"

She laughed, " My brother is trainer- he helped me. Hey here is his number and the gym he works out," she dug through her pink purse that matched her underwear- I mean shorts.

She handed me a number, and a card. "Thanks, Alice- it means a lot."

She smiled again and said, " Women- us- need to teach men who the boss is!"

I started to laugh when someone banged, " Bella! Are you okay?"

I stepped out, " yeah Mike, just met my old friend Alice- um."

"Cullen." Mike stated.

"Hale, actually- asshole." This was the nice sweet girl who was now the one who cursed.

"What?!" I stared at both of them as a tall blond haired, good-looking man approached and wrapped his arms around Alice, and through his teeth muttered, " Newton."

Alice dug her face in the man's chest and said, " It's fine don't leave Casper to long alone with Clara."

He nodded but looked at Mike with death glares, "Jasper- the kids! Now!"

"Sorry, Alice. I love you." He turned and walked away. Alice nodded her head at me, but then walked away.

"Mike what is that all about?" I asked him, wrapping my chubby, fat arms around him.

"Nothing- the Cullens, and Hales, just hate me because I am better than there dumb precious Edward."

"Why?" I was curious as he led me back to the table.

"Oh no reason."

**Sorry so short but hey it is an update right? Can we get fifteen reviews…and I 'll have the next chapter by Wednesday…promise! **

**Um…a few things. …. **

**December 22****nd**_**The Boss **_**will be updated **

**December 8****th**** if I get fifteen reviews or more **_**The Trainer of Love **_**shall be updated **

**December 23****rd **_**Ho, ho, ho **_**shall be posted- five chapters all that week **

**December 13****th**_**Losing Faith**_** will be updated **

**February 20****th**_**Seeing You**_** revised and reedited will reappear **

**December 15****th**** my new story **_**Holding on tightly **_**will appear maybe even sooner! **

_**Holding on tightly: **_Isabella a newborn found on the streets of Italy. When Aro finds her and brings her home, he calls Carlisle to raise her until Isabella is fifteen when she shall return to Italy. But one problem Edward, her big brother is falling in love with her. AU: Rated T. No flames!

So what you think? Not yet posted working on prologue and first chapter.


	3. Chapter 4

**Hiya: Here I am-s sorry so short, please forgive… next update December thirteenth. **

**I love all the reviews I have gotten- Let's try for 25! **

**Um, you guys rock- read my other stories to! **

**December 22****nd**_**The Boss **_**will be updated **

**Tomorrow **_**The Trainer of Love **_**shall be updated **

**Tomorrow**_**Ho, ho, ho **_**shall be posted- five chapters all that week **

**Tomorrow **_**Losing Faith**_** will be updated **

**February 20****th**_**Seeing You**_** revised and reedited will reappear **

**Tomorrow my new story **_**Holding on tightly **_**will appear maybe even sooner! **

_**Holding on tightly: **_Isabella a newborn found on the streets of Italy. When Aro finds her and brings her home, he calls Carlisle to raise her until Isabella is fifteen when she shall return to Italy. But one problem Edward, her big brother is falling in love with her. AU: Rated T. No flames!

So what you think? Not yet posted working on prologue and first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nadda

Chapter Two: Aren't they usually gay 

"Mike what is that all about?" I asked him, wrapping my chubby, fat arms around him.

"Nothing- the Cullens, and Hales, just hate me because I am better than there dumb precious Edward."

"Why?" I was curious as he led me back to the table.

"Oh no reason."

I was curious though, why were they really pissed at him- I mean little Alice?

Back to her; I could not believe she was a mother of two kids, and married. She was so young and tiny and _fit. _I wish I could be.

"Do you know Alice's brother?" Well, duh he did… he even said it. Jeez, I really am stupid.

He looked at me as if I was clueless for a minute before staring at the red table, and then back at me; his sky blue eyes back with energy.

"Bella?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's just finish dinner and then we can go for that surprise. Okay?" He was down so I had no choice but to nod my head and agree. Even though it was my birthday.

We sat and enjoyed the rest of dinner; I had the spaghetti while mike had a cheeseburger, and of course no cheese, or bread…basically the meat. To many carbs. And then he proceeded to instruct me on the proper way to eat right; because I did not want to gain anymore…I was pushing it.

Thanks. Love of my life, my ass – which could be firmer, according to him.

Whose birthday was it? Mine. So was I listening to this again…for no apparent reason. Oh well I was lying; I was listening because deep down I cared.

"Ready to go, babe." He said, clearing me of my thoughts.

I nodded. And hugged my self into. Wondering what the surprise was.

I stumbled and complained a lot as he dragged me along to the car, which was brand new….I asked him, what about my car, and he said he had it covered.

I just nodded my head, and sighed.

"Hey, baby, put this on." He indicated to a cloth, and I nearly gagged from the smell. Urine and sweat.

"NO, Mike…I am absolutely not." It was my birthdays…come on.

I was stubborn, so he finally said I could just close my eyes.

Mike had told me to close my eyes and when I could open them I was more than a little bit surprised to see me at a health center at a gym.

He grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Mike, what are we doing here?" I asked my breath shaky.

"Honey, we are getting are body fat calculated."

What? What kind of birthday surprise was this? "No!" I started yelling and creating a big scene….no, no, no………

Mike just looked shock at my reaction. " Come on Babe."

"Mike, come on really- a body fat calculation? What kind of birthday is this? I don't want to be told how much body fat I have." I was literally shaking I was so pissed.

"Bella- I did this to show you how small you are." He smiled at me, and kissed me on the lips.

Then I gagged, his gum was in my mouth going down my throat. It was disgusting. I bent over and gagged. And gagged some more.

Finally I spit it out, as Mike, continued his useless words of concern and indulgences.

I stomped all the way into the building and ran into one of the rooms, ignoring Mike's call. I was mad, at him, and this night, at the surprise, and everything.

I was sobbing, hysterical when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, miss, are you alright," said an alarmingly attractive voice.

" No," I mumbled, still hiding my head.

He chuckled. I turned around he looked exactly like Edward Cullen.

But at that exact moment I turned around I had one thought run through my head, _Aren't trainers usually gay, like that one on tv? And this guy is Not gay…And this is trainer that is related to Alice? _


	4. sorry

On Hiatus

Sorry

-al


End file.
